wwe_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
RAW Womens Championship
The Raw Womens Championship is a women's professional wrestling championship created and promoted by WWE. It is one of the championships featured on Raw that is exclusive to the women superstars of the brand.. The current champion is Chanessa Borne who is in her first reign. Introduced as the WWE Women's Championship on January 1st 2018, it replaced the Divas Championship and has a unique title history, separate from WWE's original Women's Championship and the Divas Championship. Izabelluh, then known as Iza Morgan is the first champion in both titles. As a result of the brand split, earlier in the year, it was known as the Raw Womens Championship and shares the reigns with it. It is the only WWE Championship to feature 3 distinct lineages. As of March 2nd, 2019 the WWE Womens Championship was renamed the Raw Womens Championship. History The WWE Womens Champion was introduced on January 1st, and won later on in the month, by Izabelluh. Izabelluh would rival with Allie and Kat Kanellis and as a result, there have been 8 reigns shared between these 3 women. On Wrestlemania, in April, the WWE Womens Championship was unified with it's opposite Divas Championship to form one title. This title would be seperate in ways from the original title(s) but would somehow carry a same somewhat lineage. Following the introduction of the first ever WWE Brand Split, the titles counterpart, Smackdown Live Womens Championship was created, and then champion Sabrina Banks would carry the title over to RAW, as the counterpart Amelia would win the Smackdown Live! Womens Championship. Following the ending of the brand split, the RAW Womens Championship was kept and the Smackdown Live! Womens Championship was scrapped. When the title was introduced, it shared the same name with the original title, however they have distinct lineages. WWE acknowledges the original as the predecessor of the current championship. As of March 2nd 2019, WWE has renamed the WWE Womens Championship to the Raw Womens Championship incorporating the championships reign just under a new name. Design The Raw Womens Championship is similar to it's counterpart, the WWE Championship, and United States Championship, however the belt is white, and it has a red backing behind the WWE Logo. The sideplates have a background of red. - The Raw Womens Championship counterpart, the Smackdown Womens Championship is exactly the same, however it featured both a blue belt at one point, then went to a white belt, but it kept the blue sideplates. Reigns In total, the Raw Womens Championship has been held 9 times by 7 different superstars. Izlotte Flair and Sabrina Banks are the only champions tied with 2 reigns. Talia Ciampa has the longest record in the title's history at 245 days which was also her first reign. Izlotte Flair has the shortest reign in the any title history at 1 to 2 minutes due to being cashed in on by Brie Phoenix. Brie Phoenix is the only woman to cash in on the WWE Womens Championship, which she did within 25 minutes of the ending of the match. Izlotte Flair is the first champion to win the title in another country, defeating Taomi, WWE HOF Layla James at WWE Live in Dubai 1, while Chanessa Borne is the second champion to win the title in another country as she won it in Toronto, Canada. The current champion is Chanessa Borne. She defeated former champion Stacy Katazuno at Money In The Bank, in the main event for the championship. TO NEXT PPV Combined Reigns __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:WWE championships Category:Women's professional wrestling championships